


We will meet again

by greyward



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyward/pseuds/greyward
Summary: A transaction between gangs goes all wrong.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	We will meet again

Suddenly, there were gunshots.

It was supposed to be a simple trade, but the other gang never intended for it to be that way. As soon as they got the cargo, they started firing. Obito didn't have the time to react. But Kakashi was expecting this.

A flash of white and black, and Kakashi was already in front of his boyfriend. Obito watched with eyes wide open as his lover bounced back, shot two times, then fell on the ground almost lifelessly.

Obito's men were taking care of the traitors and he could focus on the only thing that mattered to him in that moment. He crawled to Kakashi's body, praying he would still breathe. A pool of blood was forming beneath him, dangerously fast.

"Kakashi, talk to me" Obito was pulling him behind a car to hide from the shooting. The blood spread on Kakashi's white shirt like wildfire, there were two wounds, one on his chest and another on his abdomen, "Why would you that? Why did you shield me?"

Kakashi's eyes were closed, but a soft smile appeared on his face. He coughed out blood, he must have had a ruptured lung and Obito bit his lower lip so hard he felt the metallic taste in his mouth. Tears were already rolling down his cheeks.

"I felt that... I had to repay you" Kakashi said, weak and hoarse. He tried with all his might to open his eyes and look up at Obito who was holding him in his arms, "You saved me countless times... in another lives..."

Obito sobbed, shaking in convulsions. Kakashi was already talking nonsense, meaning he wouldn't last much longer. It wasn't supposed to go like this, Obito planned to propose after this transaction was over, they were going to be happy and live the rest of their lives together.

"I love you, I love you so much" he was putting pressure to the wounds with his shaking hands, trying to stop the bleeding, but Kakashi was drifting away, "Please, don't leave me. I can't do this without you."

"Don't worry..." Kakashi felt a sudden surge of power within him and raised his arm to gently brush Obito's scarred face, "I love you too... that's why I believe... we will meet again."

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. I felt the sudden urge to write this, the idea just popped into my head and I gave it a shot. English is not my first language, so please go easy on me. Hope you like this short story.


End file.
